borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crippled
New page: Death I got some information that has to do with dying. However there is no page on Death. After seeing this page, paired with the Second Wind page, I propose a page for death, which has the information of both these pages as sub-categories. Opinions? Desertfighter777 12:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've bled out as a hunter, lv20 with about $1.3M against Sledge, and only got charged $29k for being revived. If I'm not mistaken (I doubt I am), it's either a glitch or there's a level-tied formula capping losses on death. What about remaining time when crippled ? First I'll start appologing for my poor english, I'm french I'm not sure about the game mechanism concerning bleeding speed... i thought the surrounding people firing at you where shortening you life hope. But sometimes I have a lot of people around me and a lot of time to kill one of the bastards, some times no one is around and I still have a lot of time to shoot in despair, but some time even with full brick's diehard skill I die in 2 seconds. Also I experienced instant death with my poor but beutiful Lilith... Conclusion: you realy are invulnerable when almost dead but for how long? So the question is : what are the bleeding speed factors ? Now I think remaining time for a second wind chance is based on the level of the opponent (difference between yours and the morron's one) that fired the killing blow and how many time you bled since last revival. So if you got killed by a 5+ level over your level opponent you'll get a swift death as is it will come when you escaped death claws for the tenth times: you can count on fatality to be much more enterested in you than before. Also i wonder about the impact of the final blow strength. Does the fact you died from a formidable explosion (like a poorly aimed Leviathan shot) has any consequence compared to a simple smg bullet? Last but not least, if dying depends on how many time you had a second wind since last revival (previous assumption) does Lilth suicide jump using phasewalk count to clean your debt toward death? Niko 00:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) This link gives much of the information you seek. Note that the data reality seems to have changed since the last patch. The difference in enemies level is something I have not thought of. Thank you for bringing that up. I don't think the type of weapon that kills you matters, but it is a good thought. I currently have 3 main projects going, and getting to the bottom of the bleed out timer is one of them. Although, I have very little time. I also need a program to record exact seconds. 09:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) vision not fading out glitch? 99% of the time I play, my vision does not fade away when I am crippled. Is this a glitch, or is the fading away disabled by a certain graphical choice? My acc still goes to crap, and the aiming cursor drifts in one direction. 4tran 07:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) blands 2 section shall we lift and separate the two games? bleed out has changed. in blands 2 there is no last second save, tie goes to hyperion, any number of things, including (exspesially) chars from first game can (and definitely do) take kills from players seeking second windage. soldier's turret expires whereas commando's keeps firing. possibly the blands 2 section w/ just the different bits. 05:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : Sounds good. cant hurt to make clear which games effects are which. 05:56, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Cooldown between being bleed outs? It says in the article being crippled reduces the amount of time you have bleeding out, and especially too many in a row will severely reduce your bleedout time. Is there a certain cooldown period before your bleed out time starts working itself back to the normal time, or do you have to die get reconstructed to reset it? --King Starscream (talk) 01:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :good question. in my experience bleed out resets in both games when health _and_ shields have been full for 3 seconds. YMMV depending on shield (and game). 04:12, January 21, 2014 (UTC) It is much longer than 3 seconds. It may depend on how many times FFYL was entered though as to the actual time for a reset. 07:04, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Note that the above is from experience of multiple FFYL exposure from Brick starting with a HUGE amount of timer and using second winds (strategically) to heal and a Krieg tank with multiple Res affecting the outcome. 07:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC)